The Pudge Pirates
Introduction The Pudge pirates are a small crew that originates in the north blue. They have only 12 members however the are very strong being able to fight on a level with the like of vice admirals. The captain - who is hugely dedicated to his crew - is capable of perhaps even fighting on par with marine admirals. All but one of the crew is from the grand line; however, they started off in the north blue. Despite being such a small crew, they do still have their own territory in the north blue. Jolly Roger The crews jolly roger is a standard skull and crossbones with the hat that their captain wears with his name written across the front. The jolly roger is displayed on both the ships flag and the main sail of the ship. Both Doc Olivia and Artemis Jo have the jolly roger as a tatto. Crew Members [[Pudge|'Pudge']]- Captain [[Carlos two men|'Carlos Two Men']]- First mate/ Cook [[Artemis Jo|'Artemis Jo']]- Navigator [[Becky Hammer|'Becky Hammer']]- Shipwright/ Inventor/ Helmsman [[Doc Olivia|'Doc Olivia']]- Doctor Clay Le Guin''-''Musician Payton D.Ice-Archaeologist/ singer Hans Armstrong-Assassin Mayko-Scout Frankenstein The 15th-scientist Daisy War- Artist Carra Bee- Aprentice [[Picalo|'Picalo']]- Pet Bounties ﻿ The crews bounty at the moment adds up to 800,000,000 There is a large range in the amount for the individual bounties within the crew. This is not due to some members of the crew being much weaker - more to the fact that, compared with the others, they are not quite so happy about fighting someone considered to be an amazing fighter.﻿ Crew Strength Despite their small size, the crew is incredibly powerful and quite able to fight on the same level as rear admirals with the captain and first mate being on a level with vice admirals and maybe above. A testament to the crews strength is that, despite its size, it follows the trend of some higher profile pirates in having islands that are known to there territory and under their protection... Alhough they can only claim this for one island, which is the north blue island of Harlow, where Pudge and Carlos spent their time in hiding. Relationships amongst the Crew The crew get on very well, and are all pleased to spend time with each other. However, due to the size and the layout of their ship, this does not always happen. Dreams Each member of the crew has their own dream. However, as a crew, they aim for three things; #To find one piece and become the number one pirates; #Destruction of the world government, and; #The completion of all individual goals. Allies and Traveling Companions ﻿The crew have gained a few allies along their journey. These are normally those who live on the islands that they have passed through. ﻿ History ﻿ The foundations for the crew were set down when two men, Pudge and Carlos, fled from Mariejois. When Pudge fled his fathers house, setting free all his fathers slaves in the process, he found Carlos so they could escape. He set the boundaries for his crew in terms of the fact that they would go on to harass the forces of the World Government. After 8 years of hiding in the north blue, Pudge founded the Pudge Pirates with Carlos as his first mate. Not long after setting sail, their ship got lost in fog, wrecking itself when it crashed into a marine base. It was the series of events to come that would see the crews single non-grand line member Artemis Jo join the crew as their navigator. Soon after entering the grand line, their ship became damaged after they clashed with a marine battleship. The crew set out to find an island where they could buy a new ship. It was Pudges wish that this be the crews main ship, and the one with which they would travel the grandline. In the time spent building the crew a new ship, Becky hammer, the ships creator, joined the crew and took up the positions as shipwright and helmsman. As they set sail from Becky's home land, Carlos became very ill. The crew turned the ship around and sailed back in search of a doctor. When they reached Becky's homeland again, they were told by a doctor on the island that Carlos was going to die, and that there was only one doctor who might have the abilty to save him. The crew sailed for two months in search of this doctor. When they arrived at the island that she was said to have lived, they found that she had vanished over a year ago. Just as the crew were about to leave, the doctor's daughter returned. She offered her services in replacement of her mothers. After almost three months, Carlos recovered. It was at this point that Doc Olivia was offered her place in the Pudge Pirates. Since this point the crew have committed a string of attacks on high ranking naval bases, destroying each in turn. This trend continued until vice admiral Garp caught up with them. At this point after defeating Garp's subordinates, the crew fled from Garp. The world government knows this string of events as the Ten Navel Bases incident. Related Articleshttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pirate_Crew_Layout&action=edit&section=14Edit Ten navel bases incedent part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 5 Don't Hurt My Pet Clown! Pudge and Senshi's Buggy Brawl Blades Clash! The Great Competion! Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Pudge